


Frightful sneezes

by MrFancyPants_FeridBathory



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Very OOC, im a bad writer, we need more happiness ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory/pseuds/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightful sneezes

It was a bright and early morning and surprisingly Tord was wide awake. Tord got out of bed then proceeded to go to the bathroom and taking a shower then changing into a fresh pair of clothes with of course his well known red hoodie.Now this might sound cheesy but he could even hear the birds chirping and see the sun shining through the windows making it look like a morning in a cliche romance movie.

But it does feel and look like one....Tord then turns and looks at Toms peacefully sleeping face and sits on the edge next to a sleeping Tom. Tord watches Tom sleep a little longer before Tom starts to shift in his sleepy slowly opening his eyes. "Tord? Tom asks voice groggy and raw from just waking up.

"God morgen Tom" He said barely above a whisper.

"God morgen Tord..." Tom says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes slowly sitting up.

Tom slowly leans against Tord still sleepy "Why are you awake...its barely....*checks the clock* 9 in the morning..." Says Tom looking up at Tord with sleep half lidded eyes."I don't know myself but I'm wide awake now..." Tord says thinking to himself how cute and calm Tom is in the morning. They spend a few more minutes enjoying each others presence with Tom resting against Tord and Tords head atop Toms.

Tom the sits up and yawns. Tord then slowly turns towards Tom and leans in for a kiss. Tom suddenly sneezes causing Tord to fall off the bed not expecting Tom to sneezes all of a sudden. Tord sits on the floor dazed and surprised. Tom not expecting Tord to fall of the bed starts laughing and rolling around the bed laughing hard enough to shed a few tears.

After laughing for two solid minutes Tom wipes his tears and gets off the bed to check up on Tord."Oh my god honey are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you." After hearing that Tord snaps out of his daze at looks at Tom with a still surprised expression.

"Uh...I-I think so..." Tom smiles at his husband and gently presses a kiss to his lips. "Is that what you wanted?"Tord nods and pulls his husband down and lays on the floor having Tom on top of him. "Yup." Tord grins and kisses his husband passionately on his lips.

"Jeg elsker deg Tom" Tord said after breaking apart from their kiss staring lovingly into Toms eyes.

"Jeg elsker deg Tord" Tom lays his head on Tords chest listening to his heart beat being lulled back to sleep with Tord running his fingers through his hair.

Tord sighs looking down at his now asleep husband and gently cradles him in his arms and picks him up laying him on the bed."I suppose I can sleep a little longer..." Tord says and lays sown next to Tom pulling Tom against him running his fingers through Toms soft hair again humming a Norwegian lullaby falling asleep after he had finished humming the lullaby.

"God natt min elskede" Tord whispers before falling fully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> God natt min elskede = Goodnight my darling   
> God morgen = Good morning  
> Jeg elsker deg = I love you
> 
> Any prompt requests? 'Cause I need to write a lot more fro now on or somethin....Thank you for reading this horrible piece of trash and I guess comment if you want to say something but THANK CHUUU~~~


End file.
